Bumping Uglies
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: Bunch of One Shots for FAIRY TAIL! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okii dokii, so here's the first of what I want to be many one shots in this. This one is for Lyon... simply because I love him. So I hope you enjoy it. Should there be any characters that you would like me to write one of these on, just let me know and I'd be happy to oblige. :D**

My mind had always been the type to wander when it wasn't supposed to, especially when I was in the middle of studying or something equally as important, but it didn't usually go this far as images of Lyon ploughed into my brain, his mouth on my skin, his hands touching every piece of my body that he could reach, our bodies writhing against one another..

I couldn't help the slight moan I let out as I found myself slipping my hand into the waistband of my skirt, a gasp escaping my lips as a finger brushed over my clit. Since I was already sat on my bed, the access to it was easy as I pushed the wheeled table holding my Physics notes away from my knees, putting a little pressure into my finger as I brushed against my clit again, unable to hold back the spark of pleasure rushing through my body, causing a slight moan.

Pushing further down, I let my mind go where it wanted as I slipped a finger inside my entrance, brushing my fingers against my walls, my body bucking slightly as I dropped onto my back, a second finger joining the first inside of me.

My mind was playing through the fantasies I'd collected over the previous months. Ever since Lyon Vastia came into my life like a rocket, introduced to me, via my brother, but that wasn't important.

I focused on one and let my fingers lay out their rhythm on the keys of my body.

My thoughts took me to one of the silver haired Mage pressing his mouth to my neck, biting down lightly, his fingers gliding down my torso, brushing over my nipples, causing me to moan out as he moved further as he whispered my name, slipping his own fingers into me, his chest barely touching mine with my own hands tugging at his trousers, desperate for the teasing to stop, until he gave in and ravished me, hard, until we were simply a mess of tangled limbs and sweat, unable to carry on...

"Dani..?" I frowned as my name came as a question, the word abruptly stopping, opening my eyes to find almost everything exactly as before, though now my door was wide open, a smug-looking, silver-haired, Ice- Make Mage leaning against the doorframe as his gaze hit my hand, causing my thoughts to shatter as I felt my body move on instinct and I found myself on my feet in an instant, a couple of steps away from the bed and closer to the door than I thought I would be.

"L- Lyon.. What.. I.. Err... Hey?" All knowledge of language left me at that moment, leaving me in my time of need and I was left with the subject of my desire, not knowing what to say to him. Luckily for me, he wasn't the type to revel in making people awkward. Right?

"Calm down Dani." He stepped into my room, pushing the door back towards the doorframe as he did so, his smug grin never leaving his features. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Well that's already a question so I guess you didn't even wait for an answer..." Idiot. What a fool. Why would you say that? Wait.. Why is he laughing? Ugh... Ok, carry on speaking. Hurry. Make up for your mistake. "Of course you can. What is it Lyon?"

I did not miss his visible swallow as he took calm, careful steps towards me and around to my back. Unsure of anything anymore, I stood still, allowing him to do what he needed to do in this instance. It was pretty normal for anyone to not knock when entering my room since I would normally rarely do anything other than study and sleep, but I was not expecting to feel pressure on the small of my back.

It was only there for a moment before it was gone again and a presence made itself known by my ear. Lyon.

"Tell me..." He moved so that I could feel his lips by the shell of my ear, a shiver running down my spine. "What.. exactly.. where you just thinking about that got you so.. excited?" Shit. I'm in trouble now. Good job Dani. I could feel my eyes almost pop out of my head at the question. It really wasn't like Lyon to be so...

I couldn't even muster up the words to say anything, leaving the silence that hung over the room odd and tense in more ways than one, until a low chuckle interrupted it.

"Did I interrupt you? I'm sorry." Something told me he really wasn't sorry. Smug git. Why was he in my room? Come to think of it, why was he in my house? Gray was at some competition for the day. And Lyon was meant to be with him. THEY WERE BOTH COMPETING!

"Lyon." My words failed my yet again, making the word seem like a moan. Well, I've really done it this time.

"Hm?" Hands pressed against my hips and I was pulled back against his chest, his head ducked by the side of mine. I could feel his hot breath moving over the skin on my shoulder.

This was going to get really sexual, really quickly if he didn't stop that.

"W-What are you doing here? Don't y-you have a comp with Gray?" I couldn't help but swallow as Lyon audibly chuckled, the vibrations booming through his body and subsequently through to mine, causing my body to tremble slightly, an involuntary sigh leaving my lips before I slapped my hands to my face, eager to shut myself up.

"Mhmm. He left something here and asked me to get it for him since my match isn't til later this afternoon. Buuuut..." His hands squeezed my waist a little harder. "Then I heard a moan. And it sounded an awful lot like you, I tried to ignore it, thinking you were in the shower or something, but then it came again, and I decided to investigate these odd noises and found myself at your door..." I felt Lyon press the tip of his tongue lightly to my neck and found my resolve quickly slipping down the drain as I tried to listen to his little story...

"I stood there for a moment wondering, a little confused, but then it came again, for the third time, and I figured out what exactly it was and I was about to leave you to it, figuring that I could simply tease you for it, but then guess what...?" Lyon pulled his mouth away from my neck, far enough that I couldn't feel his breath or his lips. Clearly he expected an answer.

"W-what?" I knew that if I allowed myself to speak too much, I'd say something foolish.

Lyon lightly brushed his lips againt the shell of my ear before moving so that he could whisper in my ear so quietly even I could barely hear it. "There was this quiet moan of my name.. Now, I thought that I was simply hearing things and I moved closer to Grays room to complete what I was sent here for, but then it came again. Louder. Dani, do you want to tell me what you were thinking about now?"

Well damn.. "Err.. Y-you?" It was all I could think of without telling him everything, but the chuckle that emanated from him felt so good against my back.

"Yes. I got that much. Wanna tell me what exactly I was doing in these thoughts of yours?" I could just hear the smug grin plastered on his face still and tried to turn around to face him, only for his grip to tighten. I swallowed and buckled up my courage that had so 'loyally' deserted me (note my sarcasm), taking a deep breath before relaxing my body and simply 'going for it'.

"Can I just say it involved your hands.." I brushed my hands over the fingers that were digging in to my sides and gosh did that feel good. "Your mouth..." I moved one hand up to press my hand against his cheek as he moved so that I could feel his hot breaths again. I brushed my fingers over his cheek and pulled my hand back down. "And another part of your anatomy..." Going for it before I lost my nerve, I pushed my hips back, grinding my body back against Lyon's, smirking at the hiss I heard from the man behind me, holding back the small laugh that threatened to escape as his grip on me tightened even more and I knew that those fingers of his would leave bruises.

The growl that left him could have been enough to leave me a crumpled mess, but one moment my back is pressed against his chest, and the next, I'm looking into the lust-filled eyes of Lyon Bastia, his shit-eating grin gone from his face, replaced with a deadly serious one, as though his body had given up holding his lips in that position for so long, our chests pressed tightly against one another.

I couldn't help the smirk stretching my lips as I looked at him, feigning sympathy. "Oh sorry sweetie, did I say something wrong? Was that not what you wanted to hear? Shame..." I turned to move out of the embrace, only for lips to roughly collide with mine in a bruising kiss, pulling the chuckle that I had held in earlier out of me.

Feeling hands wrapping around my thighs, I allowed Lyon to lift me, immediately wrapping my legs around his waist as he turned, never taking his lips off of mine as I was lowered to the bed slowly.

When we finally pulled away for air, I found a casual smile on Lyon's face as I gazed up at him, my hands pressed flat against his chest that was.. now bare. When did he remove his shirt? Oh well, him and Gray seemed to have acquired a peculiar and slightly-aggravating-at-times habit of stripping at random times anyway so back to the situation..

His hands moved slightly up my short top, pushing the fabric up as I levered myself up to rest back on my elbows, pushing my top half up to allow Lyon to pull the shirt from my body, dropping back to the sheets, seeing the look of desire flare in his eyes, bringing a smile to my face as I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"I'm guessing that it may have been precisely what you wanted to hear then, hm?" I recieved no response other than Lyon leaning over my body, his hands boxing my head in, his grin reappearing as he lowered his head down to briefly press his lips against mine before pulling away, only to brush his lips across my skin over to the crook where shoulder meets neck. My breath caught in my throat as he bit down on the skin there. That gained a response as he chuckled.

"Oh, little Daniella likes a bit of pain with her pleasure huh?"

I could feel my entire body almost combust at his words as he repeated his action, as if to test his theory, pulling a loud moan from my lips as he did so. Wow, hearing my full name come from his lips... Just.. wow.

"Jeez, Lyon. You going to tease me all day?" I felt my body buck slightly as Lyon moved down to undo the front clasp of my coincidentally strapless bra, easily pulling it out from under me, and throwing it over his shoulder, where it lay forgotten in a heap.

"Hmm, I might, if it means I get to spend all day looking into your eyes as you say my name like that..." He tapped his chin as he feigned thinking, before looking back down at me, his shit-eating grin returning as he leaned down, pressing his lips lightly to each of my nipples, my body bucking into his mouth as he did so, before he moved down, quickly reaching the waistband of my skirt before he stopped.

I looked down to find him looking up at me, his eyes questioning as his fingers brushed lightly over the fabric. I nodded quickly, dropping my head back onto the mattress, relishing in the fact that Lyon Bastia, my crush for months now, was tugging my skirt and panties from my body. Where they went, I have no idea, nor did I care at the time.

In a moment I felt a cold breath blow over the skin between my legs causing my entire body to quake as I all but shouted out into the empty house.

"Gods Lyon.. Please.. Don't.."

A finger pressed to my lips quieted my words as I looked down at him. Smirking, I opened my mouth, biting down on the tip of Lyon's finger, earning a sharp hiss as his head shot up to look me in the eye. Holding my smirk, I held his gaze, holding his finger in my mouth as I flicked my tongue over the tip of it, Lyons response being to stand up, leaning over my body, and not even trying to move his finger from my mouth as he raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned around his finger, letting go as my own hands moved down our bodies to quickly and efficiently unbuckle Lyon's trousers, pushing them as far as I could with my position, hearing yet another chuckle that escaped the man.

"Something you want dear?"

I raised my own eyebrow in response, my lip curling up again as I levered myself up to lean on my elbows, my face barely millimetres from his as I whispered. "You know what I want Lyon. I want you. All of you. And I want it now." This is the most forward I'd ever been in my entire life, especially with Lyon. I mean, I was no virgin, but I was incredibly nervous when it came to most people, and intimate situations, but something about this man brought something out of me and I found myself enjoying it immensely.

"Hmm... Your wish is my command then Princess." My gaze shot to his eyes as his grin widened at my response. "What?"

He pushed his pants away from his body, kicking his pants, boxers and boots away from his person as he feigned confusion while looking me dead in the eye. He never called me Princess. Only one other time had he called me that, and that had been when he had come out of mine and Gray's apartment's bathroom completely naked and I had walked out of my room at that precise moment, unable to look away from his body. "See something you like Princess?" was the response I got, causing me to blush furiously red and bolt for the kitchen leaving behind a quietly chuckling Lyon.

"Baby, you're going to have to get used to the nicknames someday." He leaned back over me, his grin never faltering as an idea popped into my mind, my hands reaching up to his shoulders as I pulled myself up to whisper into his ear.

"'Baby' you looked so hot that day, I couldn't look away." That surprised him enough so that I could push at his shoulders and roll us over so that I was straddling his hips, my hands now pressed flat against his chest. "Though why you were using our shower when your apartment isn't that far away, I still don't know."

Lyon only shrugged before responding, his grin never faltering. "What can I say? I was sweaty and in need of one."

"Really?" I shook my head in amusement, my smile appearing as I ground my hips down slightly, popping my eyebrows up slightly before returning to normal.

Lyon's hands moved immediately to my hips, presumably to keep me still as I continued to grind down, groaning at the feel of Lyon's cock brushing against my pussy every time I did so.

"Gods, you vixen.. Telling me not to tease you.." His words fizzled out, leaving him to press his head back into the mattress as he bucked his hips up slightly closer to my heat, but I wasn't ready to give in yet.

"Ohh, is there something you want, Lyon?" I pushed my body up slightly, away from his, my resolve slipping quickly, but I was determined to carry this out slowly. Torturously.

"Nmngh. Dani, please."

"Please what? What is it that you want, Lyon? Tell me..." Smiling as his hands tightened on my waist again, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold this much longer. I just hoped that Lyon would be able to comply quickly enough.

"Please baby, I want to be buried inside of you when you come..." That was all I needed to hear as I thrust my hips down quickly, impaling my body on his length, groaning out his name as I did so, hearing the sigh of relief he let out as well. "Gods, wow."

A moment went by as I relished in the feel of him inside of me before I couldn't take it any more and moved my body, moaning slightly as I dug my nails in to his chest momentarily, my internal coil already wound tight enough to spring at any second.

A moment went past as neither of us moved, just basking in the feel of one another before the hands around my waist moved up my body slightly and I found I couldn't stay still any longer as I moved my body up slowly, pulling back so only his tip was still inside of me before I pushed down hard, pulling a grunt from the man underneath me.

Picking up a slow rhythm, I moved, feeling the coil inside of me wind slightly tighter and tighter as I moved, Lyon's hips bucking up hard at one point, causing me to shout his name out into the air.

A shot ran through me as I felt Lyon's cock brush up against that spot inside of me.

I saw stars. I felt my body clamp down around him as I threw my head back, loudly declaring to the world just what was happening.

"Lyon!" His name fell from my lips loudly and I vaguely heard the grunt that left him.

"Dani.. Gods, wow.. Ah!" Lyon came fairly loudly, which was quite unexpected from him as I continued to move on his cock, riding through my orgasm, milking his from him.

I stilled as the remainder of my release fell from me, finally looking down to find Lyon, breathing heavily, his eyes closed, hands loosely pressed against my sides. I breathed out slowly, pulling my body up and away from Lyon's cock, pulling a sigh from both of us as I felt our juices running down the insides of my thighs.

I moved over to the pack of tissues I had handy on my wheely table, grabbing a couple as I turned back to the light-haired male sprawled over my bed, kneeling between his legs as I wrapped the tissue around his cock, moving my hand slowly, cleaning our juices from him, smirking at the groan that it ripped from him, before I dropped the dirty tissues in the bin by the bed, picking up a couple more and cleaning my legs easily before turning to see if I could locate all my clothes easily enough, only to have arms wrap around my waist, pulling me back down onto the bed.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I turned my head to look at Lyon, his casual smile having returned to his face as he looked me in the eye as my breathing returned to normal, albeit rather late, but better late than never.

Lyon leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, softly and quickly before pulling away, not removing his hands at all as he pressed them to my back. I could feel him using a small amount of his power as his now cold fingers moved over my spine, causing me to arch my body forward into his, a sigh leaving me, pulling his smile even wider.

"Mm. That feels good Lyon. Who knew those hands of yours could feel so good.." I instantly saw the change as the words left my mouth, Lyon's grin changing from that shit-eating grin I'd seen a thousand times before, to shock, presumably at my words, to a darker lust filled gaze, his hands loosening on my back as he pulled them away from me.

A whimper left me at the loss of contact, and I barely heard the low chuckle that left him as he moved his hands around to press against my belly, fingers pointing downward as he looked me pointedly in the eye.

"Would you like to find out just what these hands of mine can do?" I could swear that his face was going to split in two at his grin. I couldn't help it as my face stretched into my own smile.

I reached my hand up to press lightly to his cheek. "How about you return whatever it was that Gray forgot and you show me some other time huh?" The slight down turn of his lips made me chuckle slightly as I pushed my body away from his. "I'm sure he's wondering just where you are already."

That classic child-like whine left him as he tightened his grip on me. "But Daniiiiiii, Gray's probably in his match now and we all know he never gives in. His competition is that Dragneel guy. So it's gonna take a while." He ducked his head to press his lips to my neck, bringing a moan from my lips as he continued. "And I planned on pulling every noise possible from those beautiful lips of yours before I'm finished."

I bit my lip at his words, a thought popping into my mind quite unceremoniously. "Hey Lyon..?" He grunted in response and I took that as my cue to question him. "What about Juvia?" At that, he pulled his head up to look me in the eye, confusion clear on his face.

"Gray's girlfriend?" I nodded. "What about her?"

"Well I.. You like her don't you?" The raising of an eyebrow of his made me question whether I'd made the right decision in asking that. It took him a moment, but when his chuckle resonated through the room, I was the one donning a confused expression as I watched him laugh for a moment before he looked at me again.

"I can see why you'd think that. But no... I don't like Juvia. My eyes, body and soul are dedicated to one person and only her." I swallowed as he spoke, but he continued. "Ever since I first saw you at that extremely awkward dinner with you, Gray and Miss Heartfilia that evening. Come to think of it, why were myself and Lucy at that dinner?" He narrowed his eyes slightly, tightening his grip again and I had to think for a moment before I remembered.

"Lucy and I were studying that evening, I said she should stay for dinner, she accepted and Gray had texted me saying that he was bringing a friend. Yes it annoyed me slightly since it was such short notice, but I made the food anyway and it turned out to be the four of us." I ended it with a smile, remembering the dinner itself. No-one had spoken for some reason. There was some unspoken tension in the air that just wouldn't clear. "And yes, it was an awkward dinner."

"Hm. Ok, we'll talk more about that at another time. But anyway, I've always seen you as a beautiful girl, sorry, woman, and as I spent more and more time with you and Gray, and got to know you more as time went on. Well.. I think I'm speaking a little too much. Long story short, I've liked you for, like, ever, but I never thought that you'd reciprocated such feelings Dani. And I definitely never thought that you'd _touch yourself_ while thinking about me... What? You did, and if I may say so myself, I am 'eternally grateful' for finding you like that." He smirked and it took me a moment but I realised something and slapped his chest lightly, earning a sharp burst of laughter from the man.

"Quoting Toy Story.. Nice. Classy." Smiling up at him, I breathed out slowly. "Well... I'm not quite sure what to say Lyon."

"Say you'll be mine.. "

My eyes almost popped out of my skull for the second time in 24 hours as the words left his mouth and I almost didn't believe that he'd said them, if it wasn't for the intense look in his eyes, I still wouldn't, but I nodded my head in response, letting out a slight rasp of breath, not trusting my mouth with anything at the current moment, only feeling Lyons arms wrap fully around me, pulling me flush against him as we lay on our sides, uncaring of the world around us, our lips locked together in our passionate embrace.

Well shit. Who knew that my studying today would have led to this.

 **So there we go. Lyon for y'all. I kinda wrote this a few months ago and wasn't going to share it with you, but.. well.. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okii dokii, so, my ONLY request for a new chapter IS currently under way... kind of... but I can't find the proper situation to put them in without going too OOC, if you know what I mean. So... I thought you guys would like this one. It isn't as long as chapter 1, but I still like it. Enjoy guys. :)**

Sometimes he was called Seigrain, though I didn't get why since everyone knew that Seigrain was only made up, others, namely some of those at Fairy Tail, called him Mystogan, but only when he was wearing 'Mystogan's clothing, an outfit I adored in all it's… uniqueness. His actual name was Jellal, but, with me being… well me, I couldn't help but make up my own personal nickname for him and secretly, I had an inkling that he liked my little nickname though he displayed a public dislike of the word whenever I called for him using it.

"Oh Jelly! You're so mean!" I watched in silent delight as his left eye twitched slightly at the nickname. I had always refused to call him anything else unless we were in a desperately serious setting, joining Mystogan in being silent in all public situations.

"Why must you call me that? Why can't you be like the others and call me by my name?" He propped the staffs that were a signature of his current outfit by the wall. For some reason he had been needed by Fairy Tail in the games and we had all gone with him, for support, of course, not to watch his muscles ripple as he fought in Fairy Tail team B. Nope. Not at all.

"Which name would you like me to use, Jelly?" I pushed myself away from the railing of the balcony outside 'Mystogan's designated room and walked towards the man as he moved over to the table, pouring himself a drink. "I know I've always preferred Mystogan myself. The strong, silent type." Without removing his mask, he looked up at me, his eyes dancing with amusement as I spoke. "Though I suppose Seigrain was always a looker. And a part of the Wizard Council at that..."

Taunting the man was always so fun. Especially using his alter-egos against him. I reached the table in no time and took a swig from the bottle of… Wine? Boring. Though the quiet growl that emanated from the man was ever so entertaining. Ahh, he was always one to be jealous, even if it was a jealousy of himself.

I couldn't help the smirk that broke out over my face as his eyes darkened. His drink hadn't moved from where he had poured it and I relished in the feel of his lust-filled gaze raking over me as he took a step towards me where I leaned back against the table.

"You would taunt me? With my own personas?" By now he was close enough that his breath ghosted hotly over the shell of my ear through the fabric covering most of his face and I couldn't help the loosening of my muscles. My knees all but caved, but I found that my body didn't move as arms held me up, pressed in against my shoulders.

"I wonder… Jelly… Why did you end up with your own room? All the other teams ended up having to share with their team…" It was a valid question and it momentarily took my focus away from the situation. But not for long.

"If you really want to know. I didn't want to listen to Juvia's complaining about competing against her 'beloved Gray' and I don't think any of us where eager to listen to Mira and Laxus' screwing all night. And Gajeel would only have had Levy over every other night if not every night anyway and I would much rather have spent my nights with you… Would you have subjected Juvia to all of that? Me and you…" He reached up and pulled his makeshift mask down, flicking his tongue out over the tip of my ear. "Gajeel and Levy…" His fingers loosened and danced on the skin of my arms. "And Mira and Laxus…" His body was now flush against mine, pressed between the table and his chest. "The poor girl would have gone insane…" I could tell he was teasing me. It was obvious. "I know that she doesn't know my true identity. But I'd rather your screaming my name wasn't the way she found out."

Gods.

I couldn't help the quiet moan that escaped my lips at his words as he moved his hands down my arms, around the back of my rear and down to the back of my thighs, pulling just enough so that I would have to jump, and I did, so he could move forwards a little more, placing me on the edge of the table, his body never moving from it's place between my legs as I tilted my head to press my lips to his, rocking my body slightly, creating the delicious friction between our pelvis'.

After what felt like millennia, he pulled away, leaving us both gasping for air.

"J-Jell…" He looked into my eyes with a fire I hadn't seen in him in so long I had almost forgotten what it looked like, so I smirked and moved my head so I could whisper in his ear. "Jelly. I need you."

A moment later, my back pressed against something soft which I found to be the bed sheets, his grin telling me everything I needed to know.

"Don't worry, I'll have you screaming my name soon enough." Wow this man would be my downfall, and oh I wouldn't have it any other way.

I heard a tear somewhere in the distance, but when I looked down, I found my tank top in tatters on the bed spread and a grinning Jellal stood above me, admiring the view I suppose.

"See something you like, Jelly?" I twisted my body slightly and lifted a hand to thread through my hair, holding back the smile that threatened me as his eyes followed the motion.

"Oh baby, you know damn well, that I always like what I see." Without a moment's hesitation, his body bent at the waist and he leaned over me, his arms boxing my head in as he leaned in to me, whispering quietly. "One day I will stop that nickname of yours, you can be sure of that." My body let out a little giggle before speaking.

"I wouldn't be too sure of yourself Jelly." I said, putting emphasis on his dreaded nickname, before I leaned up on my elbows, twisting my forearms under me to unhook the bra I was wearing before flinging it behind me, flicking my gaze over the large figure of 'Mystogan'. "I think you are wearing too many clothes, J."

I watched as he cocked a brow, his tongue flicking out to lick at his lips as he looked at my body before he stood, tugging at the clasp that held his cape together before he let it drop to the ground, pulling at the hem of his shirt before it too was on the ground, albeit further from the bed than the cape. I, myself, couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight of his chiselled abs and muscular chest as he dropped back to his spot over me, his lips only millimetres from my own.

Smirking, I closed the distance between us and moved my hand to brush my fingers over his glorious tattoo, smiling into the kiss as he moaned into my lips. I felt his fingers brush my abdomen before they travelled lower, hooking into the waistband of my shorts for a moment, before he flicked at the button, undoing it easily. I felt his smug grin as he pushed at my shorts and I took my fingers away from his face, lazily dragging them down his chest, teasing over his 'happy trail' before moving lower, hooking into his no-buttoned trousers, simply pushing the best that I could, lifting my own hips to help him as he pushed my shorts, kicking them away from my now bare legs.

Pulling away from his lips, I looked down, enjoying the fact that he preferred the freedom of not wearing underwear under these trousers and loving the grin that spread across his face as he watched me ogle his erection. "'See something you like'?"

Oh, the git. Quoting my own words back to me. I shook my head in amusement at the thought, smiling up at him, humming slightly.

"Hmm, definitely." Before I closed the distance between us again, I moved back to whisper in his ear. "Now make love to me Jelly. I don't care whether you want to be Seigrain, Mystogan or Jellal right now. What I want is to feel you inside me." His moan at my words was amazing to hear as I heard his trousers drop to the ground and a little rustle as he kicked away his shoes with them before climbing up onto the sheets, pushing me further onto the expanse of the bed.

Glad that it had been a warm day and I had taken the opportunity to go without underwear, I pressed my lips back against his as he lowered his body down to mine, grinding his midsection into me. I let out a loud moan as I felt his manhood brush up against my core.

"Gods." Feeling his skin against my own was bliss enough, though when I felt his tip brush lightly against my entrance, my whole body lit up in an intense burst of electricity. I looked up to see him watching me with an expression bordering on insane as he waited for my response.

My body bucked into his and he rightfully took this as a good sign and slowly pushed into me, causing a low moan to fall from the both of us. I wound my arms up, around his neck and pulled him down to press my lips back against his, revelling in the feel of his length pushing into me at an agonisingly slow pace.

Jellal set a slow motion for this and moved inside me slowly as my hips met his pace easily, though his thrusts got gradually faster and faster with every movement as I felt my internal coil winding tighter and tighter getting ready to release when the time was right.

Gods it was amazing to feel him inside of me.

Before long, I couldn't help it and I had to clench my muscles in an attempt at keeping my composure, though I could feel my face betraying that of me as I looked at my love.

"Go on, baby, let go, and scream my name for the world to hear." His whispered words were honey to my ears and my body involuntarily spasmed as that coil deep within me burst free.

My body clamped down around him, my mouth letting out a scream louder than any I would ever have used in any other situation, unintentionally screaming Jellal's name into the room, though I could not have cared less if I tried at that point, the only thing on my mind being that we had both just hit our orgasm at almost the same time and I could feel him strain to hold himself up.

I did what I normally did and grabbed a hold of his biceps, pushing to the side, my body following after his as I landed atop him, my legs straddling his. Grinning down at him, I simply shook my head slightly in amusement of the sultry grin he shot back at me, and dropped down onto his chest, my arms lying loose on his.

I let out a small sigh as I regained my composure and righted my slightly blurred vision before moving my arms to cross them under my chin on his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me. Which of your persona's were you just then?" Despite trying, I couldn't help but smile through my words, chuckling at the look I received for my question before I felt the muscles underneath me clench slightly before Jellal himself began to chuckle.

"Ahh my dear, you never cease with your taunting. Though if you must know, I didn't give a flying fuck which one of them I was. All I cared about was that you were the one writhing and moaning underneath me and… Once again I was right." Stopping at a slight cliff hanger of his words. Cheeky.

"Oh? And what exactly where you right about this time?" I cocked an eyebrow and watched as his eyes flared with held back amusement before he whispered.

"I, once again, made you scream my name with wanton abandon. Despite your limitless attempts, you can't help it. I know you can't."

My smile was uninvited, but welcome all the same as I looked down at the man I had fallen in love with, his tattoo his most definable feature and the only thought running through my mind became clear as day.

I will never see him as anyone other than who he is inside.

Not one of his persona's. Seigrain or Mystogan.

No. He is who I've always seen him as.

Jellal.

Alright then.

So… There's a little Jellal Fernandes for y'all.

Let me know if you want anything specific writing, or if you have any characters you would like me to write a little one-shot for. Always happy to write new things. :D


End file.
